


kent's kinktober 2017

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Bodyswap, Bondage, Bottom Kent Parson, Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Public Sex, Size Queen Kent Parson, Spanking, Sub Kent Parson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 31 days of Kent Parson and kink.By: kentparsonandhisboyfriends





	1. Spanking (Kent/Guy)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as ficlets are added.
> 
> Kinks and pairings will be in the chapter titles.

Kent squirmed as he was laid across Guy’s lap with his hands cuffed together and pinned to the small of his back. Guy’s hands were always so gentle as he dragged his fingers across his spine and traced his ribs. It was supposed to calm him down.

Kent couldn’t settle, though. He knew those same gentle hands could take him apart with practiced expertise. “Come on, just do it already,” he said as Guy’s hands trailed down and rested on his perfectly positioned ass.

Guy just pinched Kent’s ass instead. “You know that’s not how this works.”

Kent let out a huff. He was acting petulant. But this wasn’t his favorite part of their relationship. “I know,” he said with a sigh. “I know.” He dropped his head, trying to relax. “How many?”

“No counting.”

“Guy.” It earned him another pinch. “S-sir.”

“Do you know why you’re being spanked today?”

Kent shook his head, but he knew. “N-no.”

“Kent.”

Kent sighed. “Took a stupid risk to win a game. Could’ve gotten really hurt,” he said. “But it’s just how I play!”

“I know,” Guy said. “But we have talked about it. You ended up at the bottom of a pile. Again.”

“But I didn’t get hurt!” But Kent knew it didn’t matter. He needed this to settle himself. He felt bad for breaking the rule and for making Guy worry, but both of them knew that it was his style of play. Even though it was his style of play, he knew that he did something wrong. 

The risk wasn’t necessary this game. 

He settled when Guy put his hand in his own. He knew that spankings were going to start.

“No counting.” Guy brought his hand up, then straight down, right on Kent’s ass.

Kent winced, tensed, and sucked in a breath.

One.

Guy brought his hand down one, then the other, and sometimes both cheeks. He watched as Kent squirmed and his ass turned red.

Neither of them knew how long it was before the squirming stopped.

But Kent’s ass was red enough, and his body relaxed, and his cock hard against Guy’s thigh.

Kent whined when Guy undid the cuffs and gently rolled him over. Guy picked Kent up and moved him to lay on his side on their bed. “My good boy,” he said with a kiss to Kent’s temple.

He rolled Kent onto his stomach and grabbed the aloe vera to rub on the red spots. “How are you doing, baby boy?” he asked as he took his time spreading the gel.

“I’m okay,” he said. “I’m sorry about—”

“Sh…” Guy said. “It’s already in the past.” He kissed him on his temple again. “I just want you to be careful.”

Kent nodded. “I know. I know. I hate worrying you.”

“I know,” Guy said. He pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and made sure Kent drank a few long sips. “Just because I’m retired, doesn’t mean I want you joining me,” he said with a gentle smile.

“I’d get to spend so much time with you, though.”

“You’d miss hockey too much.”

Kent smiled. “You’re right.” He took a few more sips of Gatorade before pushing it away.

Guy put the bottle away before climbing into bed and pulling Kent to press against his side. “Sleep,” he said, kissing Kent on his forehead. He moved his hand to rest right above Kent’s ass.

“We’re taking a bath after this, right?”

Guy smiled. “Of course, baby. I bought your favorite bath bombs. And I’ll make your favorite to eat when you wake up.”

“Mmm,” Kent said, already falling asleep. “Okay,” he mumbled. He let out a yawn and settled. “Love you.”

Guy kissed Kent on the top of his head and smiled. He reached down and pulled the blanket up to cover the both of them. “I love you too.”


	2. Dirty Talk (Kent/Swoops)

Kent was not the type of person to like whenever his partner brought dirty talk into their sexcapades. 

It was mostly because sex between him and his partners were usually rushed, secretive things, and he didn’t the time, energy, or knowledge to even try to talk dirty to his partner. 

He just wanted to get fucked.

Swoops, on the other hand, liked to keep Kent on his toes. The sex was always great, but Swoops always liked to add a little something that Kent either wasn’t used to or had never done before.

Tonight, it was dirty talk.

The two of them had just arrived at home from hanging out at a teammates’ house after a game. As soon as they stepped into Kent’s place, Swoops pinned Kent against the door and kissed him. “You looked so damn good today.”

“I was a sweaty mess. I have a bruise on my cheek. And I’m limping,” Kent said. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Of course Kent wasn’t going to make this easy.

“Yeah. Well. I’ve been thinking about you all day. Seeing you in that suit, then getting that hatty. It got me all worked up.” He kissed Kent again on his lips. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Kent asked, eyebrow raised. 

He kissed up Kent’s cheek and smirked. “You make me so hard, Kent,” Swoops said, nibbling on Kent’s ear. He smiled when Kent let out a shaky breath. He knew just the right things to do to him to make his knees weak. “I can’t tell you all the filthy things I’ve been thinking about doing to you.”

“S-Swoops?”

“I’m gonna take you apart.” Swoops caught Kent as his knees actually gave out. “Mine,” he growled as he picked Kent up and carried him up the stairs. 

Thank goodness Swoops didn’t have to take much time preparing Kent since they had had sex early that morning. Kent was worked up, and stretched, and naked, and his pupils were already blown.

Swoops knew what he needed.

He rolled Kent onto his stomach and pulled him up by his hips before pushing his cock in. “There we go,” Swoops said. “Take that cock.”

“Fuck…” Kent said. He let out a groan as Swoops kept pushing. 

It didn’t take long for Swoops to bottom out. He leaned over and kissed him on his shoulder blade.

“You like it, don’t you, Kent? You like when I fill you up.”

Kent let out a whine, but he nodded. He did love the way Swoops filled him up so perfectly. “Y-yes,” he whined.

“So fucking sexy, Kent,” Swoops said as he thrust in and out of him for a few minutes.

Swoops pulled out halfway and just waited. He knew that Kent was impatient by the sounds he was making earlier. He stayed still.

It wasn’t long before Kent started pushing back. Swoops slapped that perfect hockey ass. “Yeah. Work that ass, Kent. Good. Just like that.”

Kent nodded. “I’m good,” he said softly. “I’m your good boy.”

Swoops raised his eyebrow. “Oh?” He started to meet Kent’s thrusts. “And what else are you?” He held Kent by his hips as he took his time thrusting in and out.

Kent groaned as he pushed back. “Yours. I’m yours,” he said. 

“Yes, you are,” he said with a smile. “So fucking sexy, babe. Drive me crazy how easy you take my cock. Like you were made for it.”

Kent bounced back more eagerly. “Yes,” he said.  “Made to take your cock,” he said.

Swoops reached forward to pull Kent’s hair, making his back arch. He shivered as Kent gasped and and clenched around his cock. “Driving me crazy, babe. Such a good boy.” He squeezed Kent’s hips to still him.

But Kent wanted to move, so he tried. 

Swoops spanked him again. “Kent,” he warned.

Kent sighed and just lowered the upper half of his body so that he could present his ass to Swoops. “Swoops…” he whined.

“There we go,” he said. “Now,” he growled. He leaned over and kissed Kent on the back of his neck. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you come all over my cock.”

Kent let out a whine. “Yes…” he said. “Please… please…”

Swoops smirked. He knew that it wouldn’t take long before Kent was just spouting off nonsense. He pulled halfway out and slammed back into Kent. “You like that?”

Kent nodded. “Yes… please… fuck your hole, Swoops.”

Swoops shivered at just how easily Kent was getting into this. He started pounding into Kent hard and fast enough that Kent pushed up the bed. He watched as Kent grabbed onto the sheets under him, trying to just hold on.

With the begging and moaning and whining Kent was doing, Swoops would not last long.

“I’m gonna fill your ass up, Kent,” Swoops growled. “You want that?”

“Yes,” he said. “Yes.” Kent whined and pushed his hips back. “Please. Fill my slutty ass up.”

And that was the tipping point. He saw Kent reach for his own cock. “Kent,” he growled, tightening his grip in Kent’s hair for a second before letting go. “Come on my cock. Scream my name.” Swoops picked up the pace and changed the angle to aim at Kent’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Kent whine. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He felt himself leaking. He was close to coming. So close. One hard rub against his prostate and Kent was coming. “Swoops!”

Swoops kept moving as Kent clenched around his cock. He was close. So close. “You… you want me to fill you up?” he said. “You wanna be filled up with come, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kent said tiredly with a huge smile on his face. “Fill your slut up with come.”

And fuck if hearing Kent call himself a slut. Again. He thrust all the way into Kent and came harder than he had in a long, long time.

He pulled out and helped Kent unfold. He then took off the condom and tossed it in the trash before heading to the bathroom to clean up. He brought back a rag and cleaned Kent up as he rolled him out of the way of the puddle on the bed.

A second later, Kent was clinging to Swoops. It made Swoops smile. “You good, man?”

“That… that was dirty talk?” Kent asked.

“An attempt,” Swoops said, kissing Kent on his cheek.

“Good attempt.”

“Can we add that to the good things list?”

“Fuck. Yes,” Kent said, stretching. “You really think that about me?”

“You really think you’re my slut?”

Kent started to blush. “I can’t believe I said that.”

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” he said. 

“I came so hard,” Kent said, staring up at Swoops’ face. “Damn, that was so hot.”

“Yeah, it was,” Swoops said. He brushed his fingers through Kent’s hair.

“I can’t believe how into it I got it,” Kent said with a tired smile.

Swoops pulled Kent up and kissed him on his lips. “You like feeling my big cock in you, don’t you?” he teased.

Kent could not believe that that was enough to get his cock twitch. 


	3. Public | Biting (Kent/Jack)

Jack Zimmermann was a vampire.

Not really, but sometimes he liked to bite like he was trying to draw blood.

Kent didn’t mind as much as he complained about it.

He loved every mark that Jack left on his body. Even if they were in view of his teammates which earned him a lot of chirping.

Kent would argue that the guys were just jealous because he was getting some while they weren’t.

Which could have been true.

Jack would say that Kent just really, really liked being the center of attention.

Which was definitely true.

This was how the two of them ended up in a gay club, in another country, where no one knew who they were.

Jack had Kent on his lap as they made out in a corner with Jack biting Kent’s neck and collar bone, marking him since the older marks had faded. He held Kent as he shivered in his lap. “You’re okay, Kenny,” he said.

“You’re gonna… gonna make me come in the middle of this fucking club if you keep doing that, Zimms,” he said.

Jack smirked and licked at the newly bitten marks. “What if that’s what I want?” he growled.

“Jack…” Kent whined. He could feel how hard Jack was as his cock pressed against his own. He rocked on Jack’s lap.

“Do you know this club, Kenny? I looked it up before we got here.” Jack kissed him on his neck and up to nibble on his earlobe.

“What… what did you find?” Kent asked.

“That the rules here are… much more lax than back in the states,” Jack said, sliding a hand under Kent’s shirt, and down his jeans. 

“Jack, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Remember how you told me you always wanted to get fucked in front of a bunch of strangers?” Jack was quick when he moved, flipping them around, pushing Kent on his knees on the seat, facing the wall. He reached around and undid the button on Kent’s jeans, then pulled his pants down. He then opened up his own jeans and pulled out his cock before pulling down Kent’s boxers. “You ready, Kenny?”

“For what?” Kent said, trying to pull his jeans back up.

“Gonna fuck you,” he said. “Right now.”

“Now?”

Jack swatted Kent’s ass. “Yes, Kenny,” he said. “I’m gonna fuck you. Right here, Right now.”

“We’re gonna get kicked out.”

Jack leaned over and bit Kent on neck again. “Look over there, Kenny,” he said with a smile after he released.

Kent looked over and saw that there was another man, exactly in the position he was in. Except he was already getting fucked by the guy behind him. “Oh, fuck,” Kent said, vibrating with excitement.

“That’s the point, Kenny,” Jack said. He reached between Kent’s cheeks and tugged on the plug that he had put into him before they headed into the club. He wiggled it before pulling the plug out. “Ready?”

 Kent nodded as Jack pulled the plug out of him. “Please, Zimms.” He needed to be filled. Now. 

There was something about being able to be fucked in public by the guy that he loved so damn much. 

He was so happy he didn’t have to hide who he was.

He could be put on display.

Jack slid two fingers in to stretch Kent quickly before pushing his lubed cock in.

Kent whined as Jack bottomed out. “Oh, fuck, Jack,” he said, shaking as Jack pushed all the way in. “Zimms…”

“You like this, Kenny, don’t you?” Jack started to move in and out of Kent at a slow pace. He looked over his shoulder and saw a small crowd forming around them.

“Jack…”

“Everyone here is watching you, Kenny,” he said. “They saw how easily you took my cock.” He leaned over and kissed Kent on the back of his neck. He started picking up the pace. “You should see the looks on all their faces. I think they want me to share.”

He changed the angle of his thrust, making Kent moan loudly. “Jack… I…”

“Is that what you want, Kenny?” Jack said with a growl. “You want me to let everyone have a shot? You want to get passed around from cock to cock until you can’t take any more?”

Kent whined, rocking back to meet Jack’s thrusts. His own cock was so hard, and already leaking as Jack hit his prostate over and over again. “Jack, please…” He wasn’t sure if Jack would actually do what he said, but the fact that Jack thought about it, and was able to put it into words was almost enough to make Kent come.

Jack kissed over every bite mark he had just put into Kent’s skin. “You want that, Kenny, don’t you?” They've never talked about it before. They’ve only ever fantasized about being able to do this in public.

And now it was happening.

“I…” Kent had no idea how to answer that question. He shivered as Jack made him leak more and more come. “Jack…”

If Kent wanted a gangbang, it would be for a later time.

For now, Jack wanted to appreciate the moment, because they would not have a chance to do something like this once they were back in the states. 

Right now, he was going to fuck his boyfriend in front of at least three dozen other men.

Right now, he was going to show off his boyfriend and put him on display.


	4. Bukkake | Begging (Kent/Everyone)

They had already dragged four orgasms from him and if they tried to get one more, Kent was sure he was going to die.

A perfect, perfect death. 

He whined as he knelt in the middle of the floor, surrounded by his boyfriends with their cocks out and stroking.

He stroked his own cock, not that he could get hard again.

He was exhausted, and he knew his boyfriends were too.

All they needed to do was finish.

“Please,” Kent whined, looking up at them with his pupils blown. “Please.”

“You think you can come one more time for us, Kent?”

“I don’t know,” Kent said honestly. He was so tired. But he felt so good.

“Close your eyes, baby.”

Kent did just they wanted him to. He knew what was coming. 

“Mmm…” he moaned happily when he felt the first spattering of come on his cheek. It was thick and slowly dripped down.

He wanted to open his eyes and see who did it, but they didn't say he could look. 

The next load painted his other cheek. He didn’t have much time to appreciate it since he felt someone step up in front of him and rest their cock on his forehead. 

“You want more?”

Kent nodded, laughing when he felt the cock move with him. “Yes. Cover me, please?”

“We may need more guys for that.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care,” Kent said. He licked his lips and waited. “Please. I just want it.”

“Fucking filthy, Kent.”

Kent just grinned. He was shameless. He loved being covered in come after being fucked by cock after cock after cock. “Someone better come on me, right the fuck now, or I’m opening my eyes.”

“So fucking bossy.”

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Kent smiled when he felt someone grab his hair and tilt his head up. He heard the grunts before he felt the come on his forehead. He would have complained about it dripping down and getting in his eyes, but he had to shut his mouth as he felt a few drops on his lips. 

“Don’t lick it up.”

They knew him so damn well.

His cock gave a weak twitch in his hand. He shivered when he felt two more guys come on his face. The come dripped down to his eyes and he knew that he would not be able to open his eyes without getting come in them.

His cock was hard in his hand. He could come. One last time. He just wasn’t sure if anything could come from it.

“You gonna come, Kent?”

Kent nodded. His mouth fell open as he stroked himself fast enough to come one last time for the night. “Fuck,” he said with a whimper as he fell forward, bracing himself on one hand as he tried to milk his cock with the other. “Oh fuck,” he whispered.

Another hand buried itself in his hair, pulling him back one more time.

There was one more cock that needed to come.

“Please,” Kent begged. “Please… I need it so bad.”

“We know, baby. We know.”

“Please, please…” He knew how much they loved to hear him desperate for it.

And he was.

He sighed happily when he felt the last person come on his forehead. He felt his face tipped forward so it could drip down his nose and face.

He let out a shaky breath. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“Don’t move, Kent,” he said.

He stayed as still as he could. He let out a short laugh when he heard the shutter of a cell phone taking a picture. 

He wondered just how messy he looked. He’d see in a few minutes.

If only they let him open his eyes.

He smiled when he felt a hand in his hair. “Yes,” he said softly. He was tired. He could fall asleep like this.

“Lick it up, Kent. Then you can get some sleep.”

He reached up to wipe the come from his eyes. He didn't need to be told twice.


	5. Body Swap (Kent/Swoops)

“Fuck. Me.”

“What did you do, Kent?” Swoops asked. From Kent’s body. In Kent’s voice. In Kent’s everything.

“I didn't do anything! I woke up like this. What the hell did you do?” Kent stared at Swoops. At himself. Damn, he was short.

“Nothing!”

“Well, someone had to do something,” Kent countered. He dragged his hand down his face. “Your hands are so soft, man.” He kept rubbing it against his cheek.

“Don’t do that. That’s weird,” Swoops said, watching Kent rub his hands up and down his cheek. “Why are your shirts so damn tight?”

Instead of replying, Kent rolled his eyes. “Okay. Well, what the hell did we do yesterday for this to happen? All it was was your Cup Day.” He glared at his teammate. “Did you wish for something?”

Swoops stared. “N-no!” he said. He could feel his cheeks warming up.

“Is that what I look like when I lie?” Kent walked up to Swoops and crowded him. “Just tell me so we can fix this.”

Swoops sighed. There was no sense trying to lie. “I just wondered what it would be like to be you for a day or two. I didn’t wish it. Just wondered.”

“When?” Kent asked.

Swoops dropped his head. “When… when I was fucking you.”

Kent blinked a few times. “So, it’s your Cup Day. And you’re fucking me. With the Cup and the same room. And all you can think of is what it would be like to be me?”

“It wasn’t the only thing, Parser.”

“What if we’re stuck like this?” Kent yelled.

“We won’t be,” Swoops said, trying to grab Kent’s arms. He looked down at his hands. “I thought your hands were bigger.”

“How is that what we’re talking about, right now?”

“Look,” Swoops said. “This shouldn’t last that long, but, if it does, all you have to do is wish to change us back on your Cup Day.”

“In two weeks,” Kent said with a sigh. “How do I deal with this for two weeks?” He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Why would you even think that while you’re balls deep, Swoops?”

Swoops sighed and reached up to massage his temples. He tried to think of how to explain his thoughts in simplest terms possible. “I always top.”

“I offer to—” Kent tried to counter.

“I know. I know. I just… I get nervous about bottoming. And I like fucking you.”

“I know. I can tell,” Kent said with a smirk. He looked at his body and smirked as he knew exactly where Swoops handprints were from holding him too tight while he fucked him. 

“But you get this like… blissed out look on your face when you’re being fucked.”

It was Kent’s turn to blush now. “Swoops.”

“No, I’m not trying to embarrass you. I just… wondered if I could enjoy bottoming as much as you do,” he said.

Kent shrugged. “I… I don’t know,” he said. He looked at Swoops, in his body, and smiled as he thought of something. “Do you want to try?”

“Now?”

Kent smiled. “Yeah. There’s no risk,” he said. “I get to fuck you. In my body. Which means, whenever we switch back, I get to still feel it.”

“You top?”

“Yes. Not that you’ve seen it,” Kent said. “But, it’s okay. I told you, I love getting fucked.”

Swoops stayed where he was, looking up at Kent. “What if I like it?”

“Then we can switch whenever you like?”

“Okay,” Swoops said. “But, what if I only like it because I was in your body?”

“Then it makes sense because me and my body love taking cock.”

Swoops shivered. He reached up to pull Kent down for a kiss. He shut his eyes and sighed, trying not to think of the fact that he was kissing himself. He pulled back after a minute and stared. “This is so weird,” he said, looking into his eyes.

“So, is that a no?” Kent asked. 

Swoops looked his body up and down and stared. Longer than he probably meant to. He shook his head. “No, it’s not a no,” he said. “Some weird thing inside me is telling me to take advantage of this situation.”

“Situation.”

“You know what I mean. I wouldn’t be brave enough to do this in my own body. And, like, seriously, I don’t want to regret not doing this.”

“Fucking yourself?” Kent said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Swoops said, punching Kent in the arm. He then reached up to rub at the spot he just hit. He kissed Kent on his lips before pulling away. “You okay with me using your body to bottom for the first time?”

“My body does not mind,” Kent said. “You okay with me using your body to top you?” he asked, furrowing his brow. “That sounds dumb.”

Swoops smiled and kissed Kent again. “I love you,” he said as soon as he pulled away.

“I love you too.” He smiled, then took off his shirt. “Come on. I wanna see me suck your cock. It’s gonna be like some weird, POV porn movie thing happening.” He started walked back to the bedroom, rambling about how weird this whole thing was.

Swoops smiled and followed Kent into the bedroom. 

This was going to be one of the craziest things he’d ever done.

But damn if he wasn’t going to have fun doing it.


	6. Size Difference | Bondage (Kent/Bitty/Tater)

****Bitty grabbed Kent’s free leg and and attached the cuff around his ankle to the spreader bar. He leaned over and kissed Kent on his forehead. “This okay, honey?” he asked.

Kent tried to move. It was a little difficult with his legs kept spread open with his cuffed wrists crossed over his chest and attached to the matching collar around his neck.

“Kinda at your mercy here, babe,” he said.

“Our mercy,” Tater said, grabbing the spreader bar and lifting Kent’s legs up. “So cute your cock, Kent.”

“Shut up,” Kent said. “Just because you’re built like a horse doesn’t mean everyone else in the universe is. It’s because you’re tall.”

“And what about me, darlin’?” Bitty said, moving Kent’s hands around so that he was more comfortable position.

“You're a godsend,” Kent said with a smile, letting Bitty adjust his position.

Bitty rolled his eyes. “Sweet talk isn’t gonna let us let you loose.”

“I don’t want to be let loose,” Kent said, moving so he could lie comfortably on his back. “My boyfriends are touching me. I’m naked and exposed and just waiting for your huge, huge cocks.”

“Not that huge,” Bitty said.

“You’re bigger than I am, babe,” Kent said happily. He gestured over to Tater. “And, that guy, holding me up like a piece of meat. So huge, babe. Did I ever tell you about the first time he fucked me?”

“I was there.”

“I didn’t think he’d fit.”

“I was there,” Bitty repeated.

“But when I finally took him, I’m pretty sure I lost my mind.”

“He was there,” Tater said at the same time Bitty said, “I was there.”

“Maybe time to make him stop talking,” Tater said.

Bitty nodded. As much as he liked Kent recounting the first time Tater fucked him, there were better uses for Kent’s mouth. And better sounds Kent could have been making. “One more thing.”

Tater smiled and folded Kent’s body a little more. He moved to attach the belts around Kent’s thighs to the belt around Kent’s waist. “Good, Kent?” The position left him open and exposed without Bitty or Tater having to hold him.

Kent shifted to test the bonds before he nodded. “I’d be a lot better if I had a cock in me.”

“Tell us where, baby?” Bitty said with a smile.

“I want to suck on Tater’s cock,” Kent said with a smile. “It’d be better if you fuck my ass first, Bitty. That way I still feel tight for you.”

“You’re always tight for me, sweetie,” Bitty said with a smile.

Kent smiled softly as Bitty moved between his legs. He looked up as Tater stood right above him. “Hey,” he said with a smile.

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Tater asked.

Kent smiled. Instead of saying anything, all he did was open his mouth wide.

“I cannot believe him sometimes,” Bitty said as he coated two fingers with lube and pressed at Kent’s entrance.

“He want cock,” Tater said.

“Big cock,” Bitty politely corrected. “Kenny’s a size queen.”

“That’s not true,” Kent countered. He was about to say something else when Tater grabbed him by his hair and guided his mouth to his cock. He immediately settled down and began moaning around it.

“Maybe not, Kent,” Bitty said. “Maybe you were just lucky enough to have two boyfriends with huge cocks.”

Kent hummed happily around Tater’s cock, relaxing his jaw so Tater could push deep if he wanted.

Bitty slid the two fingers into Kent, smiling when he felt him clench around them. “Easy, baby,” he said. “It’s just my fingers. I know you like the stretch, but I’m not gonna hurt you. You still have a few games to play this season.”

Kent did his best, trying to rock down to take the fingers deeper. There was only so much he could do without any sort of leverage.

“Greedy,” Tater said, holding Kent’s still as he thrust his cock in and out of his mouth.

“Always has been,” Bitty said, adding more lube and sliding in a third finger. He spread those fingers and stretched Kent for a few minutes before he pulled out. “How you doing, baby?”

Tater pulled out of Kent’s mouth so he could answer.

“I want your cock,” he said, desperately. “Please. Fill me up.”

“Of course," Tater said with a smile. He looked over at Bitty who nodded.

The two of them got into position again before pushing in at the same time.


	7. Creampie (Kent/Everyone)

When this was all over, Kent was sure he’d have at least three pie jokes that would definitely get Bitty to roll his eyes.

Right now, Kent’s eyes were the ones rolling.

Back.

As Snowy pounded into him.

Snowy fucking him wasn’t anything new. Neither was the fact that Snowy wasn’t the first or the second or even the third person to fuck him in the last three hours.

What was new was that everyone was finally fucking him bareback.

It had taken weeks of planning because they wanted to do it right.

And safely.

And they had to find the time.

When the Falconers and the Aces had fallen out of the playoffs, Kent’s bareback gangbang was the perfect way to get their minds off of losing.

Tater, Snowy, Jack, and Bitty had flown out to Las Vegas the first night of the Finals. They had spent most of the day in Kent’s pool, trying to avoid the Vegas heat.

After an early dinner, and a nap, the fun began.

And it did not stop until everyone had come multiple times.

Snowy had one last load of come to add to the other loads in or on Kent. He had one hand wrapped around Kent’s knee, while the other one pressed gently against his belly.

Kent was already mumbling incoherent nonsense as Snowy pounded into him. He had already come too many times. The come on him was drying into a sticky mess on his skin. And his hole was so sensitive that he was sure sitting was going to be a trial for the next few days.

“Snow,” he mumbled, reaching out to hold onto the arm on his belly.

Snowy came a few thrusts later. He emptied into Kent, then slowly pulled out. He stepped back and watched as Bitty and Jack walked over to put Kent’s feet flat on the table.

They watched as the come slowly leaked out of his hole. “Are you pushing, Kenny?” Jack asked.

Kent shook his head. “No,” he said tiredly. “Just… so much come inside me.”

“You’re making big mess,” Tater said with a smile.

“This is all your doing,” Kent said with a laugh. “All I did was lay here.” He yawned and stretched the best he could with Bitty and Jack still holding his ankles. “How does it look?”

Swoops stepped forward and scooped up the come dripping out of Kent with his finger and tried to push it back in. “It looks like we need a new dining table.”

Kent smiled and let out a pleased hum. “Maybe. We can go shop for one tomorrow. Keep this one for fucking.” He let out another yawn, causing more come to leak out of him. He shivered as he felt it leak onto the table, adding to the puddle under him. He looked over at Snowy who had moved to stand by his head and brush his damp hair out of his face. “Yeah?”

Snowy shook his head, but smiled. “You look good.”

“Feel good.”

“I bet.”

Kent let out another hum. Then one last yawn. He was ready to sleep. But he wanted to know one more thing before he did. “So. When do we get to do this again?”


End file.
